


Alternate Universe(s)

by Matori_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe(s), Angst, F/M, Funeral, I cried while writing this, LOVE EURUS, Molly died, Sad, TFP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matori_Holmes/pseuds/Matori_Holmes
Summary: 1st part; Sherlock never exprienced tsundere (character development). 2nd part; Molly did not say I love you and no explosives. 3rd part; Molly did not say I love you and there were explosives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get this out of my head until I wrote it down. A bit angsty and full of anger. Eurus is so amazing, I just love Sian Brooke's passion in acting as her, ugh, I just LOVE it.

“Just say it, Molly.”

“I can’t, Sherlock. It’s true, I told you.”

He let out an exasperated huff. “Then just say it, it’s not really hard is it, Molly?”

“20 seconds, Sherlock,” Eurus reminded him. He didn’t seem unnerved.

Molly sighed. “You say it first then.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, glad she couldn’t see him. “I love you.” It was flat, emotionless, uncaring.

Molly closed her eyes. “Say it like you mean it.”

“It’s rather ridiculous considering I can never actually mean it.”

She sobbed softly.

“Just say it Molly. I only want to know,” he paused, “how I would react to it.”

“Fuck you Sherlock.”

Then the phone call ended.

“10 seconds left, Sherlock. Do you want me to call her again?”

“No.” John scoffed at that.

“What do you mean, no?! Molly Hooper saved your life and you’re just...!”

_4...3...2...1...0_

“It’s a trick, John.”

Eurus smirked. “There never were any explosives in her house.”

Mycroft stood there, dumbfounded. John gaped. Sherlock remained undeterred.

“But still, what if there were explosives?”

“You wouldn’t do such thing.”

“Huh...You’re getting smarter, Sherlock. You succeed in removing emotional context. But you failed. You didn’t care if she dies, did you?”

Sherlock sighed. “The girl on the plane, Eurus, let us speak with her again.”

Sherlock Holmes is a great man. Sadly no one knows when he will be a good man.

***

“I love you,” he repeated. It was true. It was the fact.

“Molly?” his heartbeat accelerated, he has trouble breathing and his hands are getting sweaty. “Molly, please.”

She let out a shuddery sigh. “I can’t, Sherlock.”

He was gulping for airs, his eyes getting watery. “No, Molly, please,” he begged. His vision was turning blurry but he saw the numbers ticking.

_3...2...1_

The dial tone of the phone call ringed in his ears as she ended it, not repeating the words. His mind stopped. His heart was begging to be ripped through his ribcage.

“Look at all that,” Eurus said. “The entire emotional context lay out.”

Her flat didn’t blow up.

“I wouldn’t be so clumsy to put such things in her little house,” she scoffed.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft said, “I understand how hard it was—“

Sherlock roared. John flinched. Mycroft froze.

The consulting detective kicked the screen with a scream. He threw the gun carelessly and continued with flipping the coffin then breaking it with his bare hands. As he was about to threw the lid across the room, his eyes burnt at the words.

_I love you._

The meanings were deep. It wasn’t something that someone would say carelessly or simply. It held meanings.

The lid flew across the room.

He slumped against the wall before sobbing and wailing.

His brother and his best friend knew...Sherlock Holmes is a broken man now.

His heart has shattered to billion pieces. All the pieces were smaller than any microorganism. His brain has been blown up. It was figuratively equal to the condition of the room.

“We’re soldiers now, Sherlock.”

Soldiers should be using logic over emotion.

He failed.

***

_2...1..._

“I’m sorry, Sherlock, but I can’t.”

_0_

The three occupants in the room stood there in shock.

The flat...blew up.

The screen showed statics.

“No,” he whispered. “No!” he screamed before pointing the gun at the screen.

That one bullet made the screen went black.

^^^

He attended her funeral. He felt empty. He felt as if someone grabbed his insides, stirred it, and pulled it out through his mouth.

“Are you Sherlock Holmes?” a girl, about 14 years old, whose hair was greasy black and (red rimmed) eyes were brown, asked. He nodded, he couldn’t find his voice. Despite how his brother and his best friend were as safe as he was right now, he couldn’t help but be angered at everyone.

She gave him an envelope. The neat handwriting was hers.

_For: Sherlock Holmes  
2012-2014_

He gulped audibly. “She...she never got the guts to give it to you.” She pushed the letter to him before leaving him. Who was she? Who was that girl? He noticed that she was wearing a white dress despite how people were always told to wear black to funerals.

Was she...an angel?

He opened the letter and was surprised at the contents.

_Dear God, please make sure Sherlock Holmes is safe._

_Dear God, if Sherlock Holmes is in pain, please do not make him suffer too much._

_Dear God, (laugh) I’m praying for a man who doesn’t really care about me. But please, keep Sherlock Holmes safe._

There were lot of pages. Every sentence consisted with the same opening.

_Dear God._

And his name was also on every sentence.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to curl somewhere and hide from the world, and he wanted her to be here, with him.

He went through the pages until he found the last prayer that consist his name. 

_Dear God...oh where do I start? I just wish that Sherlock Holmes would find happiness. I know how difficult it is for him to see his best friend finding someone and marrying someone but I wish he knows that they wouldn’t forget him. I know that Tom is a good choice for me to marry but I can’t help to know that I love Sherlock. Why do you do this to me, God? Why did you let me fall in love with the man I cannot fall in love with? I hope Sherlock Holmes would be happy someday, God._

He couldn’t help but smile ruefully.

She has always been selfless. She never really put her needs before others. She always put her needs after others.

As he walked home, he couldn’t help but feel as if her presence was near. And instead of making him feel uncomfortable, it was the exact opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're not crying. This came to me because my sister and my brother were talking about it.


End file.
